


Behind Him

by orphan_account



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Could be a bit OOC, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gueira loved seeing Lio's back.





	Behind Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading my second fic! It's reaaaaaally short but honestly, this is just another self-indulged fanfic. I love this ship so much but it's mostly unrequited. Honestly, I rarely think of them being together in a mutual relationship. It's always Gueira chasing or fantasizing about his boss. So is it even a ship? 🤔 
> 
> Excuse any errors. I will try to fix them soon. Again, if even one person enjoys the fic, it'll make me happy. Enjoy!

The library was quiet and empty during the Saturday afternoon. It was the perfect time for an intense study and tutoring session.

The two quietly sat face to face as they scribbled on their notebooks. Gueira would occasionally look up and enjoy the cute view of Lio's concentrating face. He noticed that the blond would occasionally edge his bottom lip out with the tip of the pencil's eraser when he had a hard time with a question. It was such a cute habit that Gueira couldn't help but smile.

"Have you solved problem 26?" Lio asked, not taking his eyes from his textbook.

It took a few seconds but Gueira finally snapped out and looked at his own books.

"Oh, yea! Do you need any help?" he asked, flipping back to the question his study partner referred to.

"Mm." Lio nodded, tapping his chin with his pencil. "I don't know which formula to use."

Gueira wasted no time and explained the formula and the procedure. For the first time, he was so happy and grateful how great in math he was. He could be useful to Lio, an excuse to talk and interact with him.

When Gueira first met Lio, Gueira immediately felt something for the smaller man. For sure, he was intimidated by Lio's cold scowls (that he soon got used to and realized it was just Lio's default expression) but it was the fact that Lio was EXACTLY Gueira's type that made the man a nervous wreck.

He couldn't help but stuttered back an answer when Lio asked him if he was a trigonometry tutor.

Now, the two shared a lukewarm relationship that consisted of comfortable silence and sweet, small talks.

Lio would ask questions and Gueira would answer them back. Luckily it didn't end just there.

"Tutoring is about to be over, want to grab lunch?" Lio asked as he was already putting his books away in his bag.

"Sure, I can eat." Gueira followed along.

Gueira felt so lucky their relationship continued on right outside of tutoring. They would almost always go out somewhere and ate after tutoring, either it would be Gueira's favorite ice cream shop or Lio's favorite pizzeria.

"Is the pizzeria okay? Sorry, I always suggest the same thing." Lio let out an awkward chuckle.

It was new for Gueira that it made his heart skip a beat.

_So cute._

"It's cool! The pizza is great so I really don't mind." he reassured.

Lio smiled and Gueira struggled from keeping his composure together.

"Thanks."

The two walked to the pizzeria, occasionally sharing small talks.

Gueira would occasionally let Lio walk a bit further ahead, enjoying the view from behind.

He loved seeing Lio's back. He loved paying attention the way Lio walked, how his voiced sounded from afar, how his shoulder moved from every step. If he was lucky, get a view of Lio's exposed neck when the blond tied his thick hair in a ponytail.

Lio never bothered to look back to see how far Gueira was behind, which Gueira was sorta grateful for it. He made sure he was still close enough to Lio so the other knew he wasn't talking to himself.

They were close to the pizzeria, which Gueira was a bit disappointed. He didn't mind following behind Lio just a bit more.

The two walked in and the smell of fresh dough and tomato warmly welcomed them.

"Lio! Hey!"

The two turned and first saw the blue mohawk of Galo coming towards their way.

Galo grinned as he finally caught up to them.

"Whatcha doing here, bud? Grabbing lunch?" he asked, clasping his big hand on Lio's shoulder. If Lio was any other person, the impact would definitely have caused them fall back.

"Yea, um, we're here for lunch." Lio responded back, tightening his hold on his book bag.

Galo looked behind Lio, scanning his eyes up to meet equally with Gueira's face.

"Oh! Hey, what's up man." Galo introduced himself. Gueira only smiled back.

"I would love to join you guys but the gang and I just got through, maybe next time we should eat together." Galo suggested with a chuckle.

Gueira was a bit unsettled when he immediately sensed Galo only meant it towards Lio.

Lio only scoffed, shouldering Galo's hand off of him. "Funny how you invited yourself."

Galo only laughed and kept insisting. He finally left the two as his friends made their way to the exit, bidding them a farewell and he followed along.

Lio lead them to a booth and sat across Gueira, letting out a faint sigh.

"A friend?" Gueira asked as he grabbed the menu, curious about Lio's relationship with Galo.

Lio shrugged, tugging one of his long strand of hair. "Hmm, somewhat.. We have physics together."

"Ah, I see." Gueira answered, his eyes observing Lio as he gradually noticed the slight change on Lio's body language.

The slight tint of pink across his cheek, the lost-in-thought fog in his eyes, the modest tugs on his hair, the timid chewing on his lips.

Gueira felt a heavy pit forming at the bottom of his stomach, immediately realizing his position with Lio.

Gueira should have walked right beside Lio and not behind him when he had the smallest chance.


End file.
